warrior_cats_a_new_dawnfandomcom-20200215-history
Orchidstar
Orchidstar is a pretty blue smoke tabby she-cat. Description Appearance :In her youth, Orchidstar had a very gorgeous pelt, but never was it glossy. To this day, it remains fuzzy, almost kit-like, despite it's short length. She still keeps up on her pelt, so it is still fairly nice looking. Her base coat is pale blue hue, something that can be described as a 'dusty' color, and is striped with darker blue-gray classic tabby stripes. She is yet to receive any scars, despite her countless battles that she worked very hard in, but her skin doesn't seem to scar easy, thus generating no scars. On top of that, her fur tends to grow back rather quickly, showing that she is indeed a healthy cat. Orchidstar also has a fair amount of white on her, with a white neck, tail tip, belly, muzzle, and paws. But under this white, her belly, neck, chest, face, and unders are dusted silver, for she is a smoke cat. :Because of her ancestry and hard work, Orchidstar has a tall and muscular build. Her bone structure is all but delicate, despite her fairly attractive appearance, and her fuzzy coat will occasionally hide her hard muscles. Orchidstar can be described as a "long-bodied" cat due to her lengthy limbs, torso, and tail. Her most notable and probably most beautiful feature, however, is her unique eyes. They are a vibrant color, a sea-green, almost a turquoise color. She was actually named after her eyes, because even though her eyes were blue at birth (like all cats), they were oddly bright in color, just like a bright orchid. Orchidstar also has high cheek bones and a larger lower jaw, a good tool for fighting. She also has powerful shoulders and webbed toes, thus making her a great swimmer. :There are many reasons why Orchidstar is a great fisher and battler, and one of the reasons why are her claws. They are oddly long for a cat's, and are unable to fully retract. When she does sheathe them, about 1/4 of her claw continues to poke out of her paws. Orchidstar is always sure to keep her claws sharp by sharpening them often on bark. Her teeth are surprisingly healthy looking, almost a perfect white in color, and are quite sharp. Her upper canines are also of an unusual length, and poke out of her lips a bit. Character :Orchidstar is a kind soul, a very understanding individual who is a great shoulder to lean on. She enjoys conversing with others and reasurring them when they need help, and is a very motherly cat. She'd be great with kits, but unfortunately, her former mate was too impatient, and left her before they could have any. She, on the other hand, is extremely patient with a generally long fuse, unless facing direct aggression, especially direct aggression that conflicts with her opinion(s). Her long fuse and wisdom make her a good mentor, one with patience and determination to train young cats well. Sometimes, she's even quite skills at teaching those older than her, as she can be quite inspiring. Other than that, Orchidstar holds her sweet personality, a cat who likes to take everyone under her wing. :But she has some spunk, nonetheless. Orchidbloom is stubborn to the core, especially when it comes to her opinion. She's a wise cat who likes to think things through, but her mind is quick. She doesn't take long to think things up, and was actually once a candidate for Medicine Cat with her knowledge. It's not necessarily that Orchidstar thinks she's always right, rather she doesn't like others trying to degrade her or think lowly of her, and as a result, she can come off as extremely stubborn. With a longing to prove her worth, Orchidstar will often do what she thinks is correct, therefore coming off as headstrong. To go with her bit of spunk, Orchidstar is adventurous, and will be more than happy to take off on a journey. She won't, however, take off carelessly into something risky. If she doesn't know much about it, she will try to gather as much information as possible before heading out. Either way, adventures and stories make her very excited. :Despite her stubbornness, Orchidstar is loyal to the core, especially to her clan and close friends. She will stick with just about anything until the end, especially her dreams, for she's quite the dreamer. Albeit loyal, Orchidstar is a cat with a taste for humor, and enjoys to crack a joke every once in a while, especially if it'll help relax someone. This makes her a social cat who is very comfortable in most conversations, even when speaking with those of a higher rank. Sometimes, however, she can be seen as too comfortable in conversations, and some might consider this disrespectful to those of higher ranks. Orchidstar doesn't see it this way, however. Abilities :Alright, maybe Orchidstar isn't the greatest land or tree hunter...but fishing? She's got you beat. As one of the greatest fishers, Orchidstar actually prides in this skill, even if it basically means she's only good at hunting one type of prey. Nonetheless, with her great amount of patience, she is an excellent hunter with fast and sharp claws. Despite being social, she can actually go silent while fishing, unless she's teaching another cat, but then she simply speaks in a whisper. Not only can Orchidstar fish outside of the water, but in the water as well, much like a bear. :Because of her webbed toes, Orchidstar is a terrific swimmer. She had such an 'unnatural' love for the water and what lived within it, for she fished and swam with her father a majority of her life, when she wasn't battle-training or working. In fact, Orchidstar was in the water so much that her mother attempted to change her prefix to Fish-, and not many were sure whether this was as a joke, or if her mother was actually serious. Either way, Orchidstar is a fantastic swimmer with powerful yet swift strokes. :When not swimming with her father, Orchidstar worked hard at battle-training, for her mentor was a famed and skilled fighter. Thus, Orchidstar took whatever chance she could to try to impress him and make him push her even harder. She enjoyed being pushed while battle-training, for it made her skills develop even further. Thanks to this hard work, Orchidstar is a polished fighter, who uses her surprisingly great strength to her advantage. Her wisdom also makes her a great strategist, so this helps her fight as well. :What comes as a surprise is her swiftness. Although not the stealthiest of cats (she's quite loud when running), Orchidstar is certainly one of the fastest. Her long legs come in handy, giving her long strides to quickly gain on her target. Her powerful shoulders that she gained from swimming also help, allowing her to push harder. But what's her weakness when it comes to running? She can run fast, but not too long, for her stamina is fairly poor. Biography :Orchidkit was born to two warriors in a massive clowder. Her mother was an average warrior, but her father was one of the greatest, even a possible candidate for leader. His power and ambitions soon rubbed off on his single little daughter, for before long, she aspired to be a leader as well. :She was noted to be a very curious kit, and a dreamer to say the least. She'd often babble away to her mother about how much she wanted to be a leader, and how she'd have a kind mate and loving kits, just like her mother. This amused Orchid's mother, but she never attempted to derail her from her desired path. :As an apprentice, Orchid received the clowder's second (or deputy) as her mentor, and was very much excited, hoping that her dream would actually come true. She happily told her father, but he, however, was quick to explain that her dreams were likely to be crushed. But stubborn Orchid did not give up on her dream. She continued to train hard, and her father, eventually feeling bad, tried to make up for his cruel words by teaching his daughter how to fish. This quickly became a hobby of hers, and is something she loves to do to this day, for it reminds her of when her father made up with her. :It wasn't long before Orchid met her knight in shining armor, the tom who she foolishly thought was her dream tom: Thunder. In reality, he was an idiot in tin-foil. Something deep down told Orchid to stay away from him, but she did not listen to it, and really, she should have. The two quickly got along well, and were often seen hanging out together. He also taught her some battle moves that his father taught him, for he had been a rogue with his father before moving to the clowder. Adulthood :Orchid was a respected warrior in her clowder, who worked hard and dedicated most of her time to her faction. The rest of her time she spent with her mate, Thunder, and the two often talked about having kits. She loved kits, thanks to her naturally motherly personality, and hoped to have some. However, the two struggled to have any, and after a while, her mate left her because he thought she was infertile. All the meanwhile, even while they were together, he continued to have countless flings with others, thirsting for the perfect legacy...but he never told her. :Although heartbroken, she continued to work hard, her mind set on proving that pitiful tom wrong. Before long, she found her dream of becoming leader fading away, and what replaced it was the urge to become the greatest warrior possible. She worked hard, patrolled often, and even took in some younger cats as their 'second mentor'. :Her urge to be great and itch for a happy life with happy friends caught StarClan's attention. They contacted her frequently, watched her grow, and then granted her one of the five Clans: RiverClan. They trusted her to lead the newly formed clan to greatness, and grant its members happy lives. :But her troubles were far from over. After the death of her parents, her uncle, Harrierclaw, reminded her that her parents had one wish: for her and Thunder to live together happily with kits of their own. He constantly pressured this onto Orchidstar, forcing her to become mates with the cruel tom once more, who renamed himself Thunderblaze. Lineage Mate: :Thundeblaze (Formerly) - Living Brother: :Caninefang - Living Uncle: :Harrierclaw - Living Relationships Family : Friends : Love interest : Rivals : Peers : Other : Quotes Trivia *She has a low fertility level. *She's terrified of heights...another great reason why she's leader of RiverClan and not SkyClan or ThunderClan. Images Life Pixels Other Category:She-cats Category:Founder Category:RiverClan Cats